


It's Never Too Late

by infinityworried



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bisexual Tony Stark, Coming Out, M/M, New York Pride, Pride, Relationship is hardly mentioned, aged up peter, and not key to the story, but I know some people don’t like starker, so its tagged
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-24 06:16:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20701307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infinityworried/pseuds/infinityworried
Summary: Anon asked for - Peter and Tony go to a pride paradeSo it’s not technically pride month anymore but in my opinion, every day is a day to celebrate LGBTQ+ people, whether it’s yourself or those around you.





	It's Never Too Late

**Author's Note:**

> In light of so many coming out stories this pride month, here is Tony Starks. But do remember that whether you’re out, whether you’re not or if you’re still trying to figure yourself out, you are valid and loved and so so important.
> 
> This isn’t even about Starker really, this idea just came to me and I had to write it. Everyone over 18. 1500 words of me being emotional abt pride.

‘’Are you sure about this, Tones,’’ Peter asked gently.

Tony took a deep breath, letting it out long and slow as he smoothed his tee shirt, looking at himself in the mirror, ‘’well, I’m fucking terrified, but yeah, I’m sure. I’ve waited long enough.’’

Peter appeared next to him and leaned his head onto Tony’s shoulder and despite his nerves, Tony couldn’t help but smile at the sight of the two of them. Peter looked adorable in his jean shorts and rainbow tank top, red glitter running down the parting of his hair, long stripes of rainbow paint down each arm and leg, he looked so happy, his eyes sparkling and that really strengthened Tony’s resolve.

‘’Come on,’’ he hummed, ‘’let’s go find the others and get this party started.’’

Tony pulled his sunglasses down over his face and then accepted the pink purple and blue flag Peter handed him that matched the bi-pride print on his tee shirt which for now he covered up by pulling a shirt over the top of it and they made their way out to the front of Stark Tower where the others were all gathered. The noise of the parade a few streets away spilled from everywhere, making Tony’s heart beat faster and he really wasn’t sure if it was nerves or excitement. At the sight of their friends Tony felt a little more at ease; the happiness was palpable, all of them were there, LGBTQ+ or not, partly for the fun of pride but also to support Tony. He felt his chest tighten and tears threatened to spill but he managed to swallow it down as they walked to the route.

He soon sank into laughing and joking, dancing along to the music as they made their way through the city. He was hardly recognized either, the crowd too thick and everyone was having far too much fun to be bothered even if they did. He laughed as Steve and Bucky danced the old fashioned way, both of them shirtless, of course; Steve with a glitter rainbow on his chest had come out a few years ago while Bucky with ribbons threaded into his long hair referred to himself as ‘Steve-sexual’ because nothing else really mattered, the pair also continuously tried to drag Sam who was also shirtless but with bi pride colors decorating his skin into their dancing. Natasha and Clint were both decked out in the pansexual colors which were a big change from both their usual choice of dark color but it looked fun and the two of them took it in turns to carry a huge pan pride flag. Bruce was a little more low key in his dress, jeans with a ‘love is love’ tee shirt, but waving rainbow flags in both hands like it was his job. Peter had somehow managed to convince Thor to let him fill his beard with gold and red glitter that went everywhere every time he moved but Tony had also never seen him smile quite so brightly. It was all amazing, but he spent most of his time looking at Peter who seemed to positively glow here, looking utterly in his element, Peter had been out since the moment his name started to get recognized in the engineering field and it was his boyfriend’s unashamed confidence that had really pushed Tony to want to come out himself.

The day passed and they soon neared Time Square where the crowd gathered around the stage for the closing of pride. Tony’s chest suddenly felt tight again, the anxiety of what he was going to do coming back ten fold

Suddenly a hand slipped into his and squeezed tight, ‘’you’ll do amazing,’’ Peter said quietly, leaning up to press a kiss to his cheek, ‘’you know where you’re going?’’

‘’Yeah, yeah, I know. Will you guys be able to get close to the front?’’ he asked shakily.

‘’Of course, now, go and _enjoy _this, you’re exceptional and every single one of us is so proud of you,’’ Peter said.

There was a chorus of cheers and agreement from their friends so Tony took a deep breath and weaved his way out to get to the organizers.

-

Stood at the side of the stage, he took a few steadying breaths as the initial speeches wound down, he couldn’t quite believe he was here. He stripped off the shirt so his tee shirt was clear and gripped his flag tight.

‘’Now, a special guest for this years pride, he donates every year to help us make this happen but has yet to make an appearance. Everybody, please welcome Tony Stark.’’

Tony stepped out to thunderous cheers and smiled as he took the microphone and went to stand center stage. Tony had given speech after speech, presentation after presentation all his life, but this was by a mile the most terrified he’d ever been. His eyes scanned the crowd and eventually spotted his friends not far back in the crowd and most importantly saw Peter grinning up at him.

‘’Hi, everyone. So, yeah, I do donate every year because just like all of you I think pride is important. Not only as a protest, to make voices heard in a world that is unfortunately still not perfect but also as a celebration. One of the best celebrations, and certainly one of the most colorful in the entire world,’’ cheers and clapping followed his opening words and he let that steady him a little.

‘’Now, I was too young to remember the Stonewall riots when they first happened but I remember being a young teen and seeing the fallout from it, both good and bad. I remember admiring those amazing people, those amazing trans women of color who are without a doubt a huge part of the reason we can have pride today,’’ more cheers.

‘’Unfortunately, there are still people who do not feel safe enough to come out, who _wouldn’t _be safe if they came out and there are people who simply don’t feel like they could. Fortunately now, we have more and more people making change happen, and more and more people whos stories are inspiring others and making them feel as though they can come out too.’’

He took a deep breath.

‘’I want to be one of those people. Today, I’m coming out to the entire of New York and the world really, as bisexual.’’

There was a beat of silence and then the crowd erupted into the loudest cheers yet. Tony couldn’t stop the tears, his face spread into a huge smile as they dripped down his face. He felt like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders. Like he’d let go of so much fear he’d been carrying around all his life. He found Peters eyes again and saw that he was also happy crying, wiping them away between cheers and clapping.

‘’I grew up with a father who told me I always had to be the best and that he would accept nothing less, and unfortunately I was taught that to like men would make bad, somehow and I didn’t think I could take any more disapproval from Howard. So I kept this part of myself buried deep down. Something I didn’t think about, didn’t address and in a sense, I was lucky because it was never really questioned. I was very publicly seen in relationships with women, was known for being a playboy, but that didn’t make hiding it hurt any less. I had resigned myself to never getting to express it in any way, and then I met some people,’’ his face broke out in another huge smile, ‘’a group of people who have all dealt with so much, in relation to being LGBTQ+ or otherwise and I admired, and still do admire them more than I can say, but I still felt like the world wouldn’t want me. I’d shown myself the same way for so long that I didn’t know how to do anything else. I would sit and watch the parade, wish I was there but feel like I didn’t belong. That changed though, I met this_ wonderful_ young man,’’ he made eye contact with Peter again, ‘’and with the encouragement of my exceptional ex-fiancée and CEO of Stark Industries Pepper Potts, who was the only person who knew about my sexuality, I let myself explore that side of who I am.’’

Tony felt light, he felt like he was floating, the rush of knowing it would all be okay was a little overwhelming.

‘’Surrounded by his love and the love of my friends, this year I decided not to sit on the sidelines any more, because if this makes one person believe in themselves or helps them know they’re so valid no matter how long they wait or what their story is, then it’s worth it.’’

Breathless, he basked in the cheers from the crowd before stepping up again, ‘’Now, obviously I will still be donating every year, but Stark industries will now be running more events to raise money for charities and we will become a bolster and an advocate for any new legislation that people are trying to put through to improve the lives of LGBTQ+ people in the city and throughout America. Right now though, I think it’s time we all have fun. Remember, no matter your gender or sexuality, you weren’t made wrong, no matter how old you are, your coming out is still valid, you’re all important and you’re loved. Happy pride everyone!’’

To the sound of the music and crowd picking back up, Tony Stark left the stage to find his boyfriend and friends and enjoy this new chapter of his life.


End file.
